narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 545 Diskussion
die spoiler sind da. naruto macht ein FRS mit seinem finger? O_o was wird das denn? hmmm... [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:37, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :wenn ich mich recht errinner hatte naruto bevor er das rasen shuriken machen konnte die vorstufe lernen müssen er also erstmal rasengan + futton. kann mich errinnern das dieses bereits sehr stark war vll hat er ja dieses genutzt mich interressieren jetzt echt die bilder aber die spoiler sind schon mega geil.Diki1996 12:09, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) endlich wirds mal geil. extrem geile spoiler. freu mich riesig. blos das mit gamahiro überrascht mich. ich frag mich warum gerade ihn.Jönäs 10:40, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hi hab gerade gesehen das auf mangareader das Kapitel raus ist. mal was neues das naruto keine dopelgänger mer für das rasengan braucht Byakuya55 12:30, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kapitelist sau geilund naruto zeigt genug neue jutsus Jönäs 12:33, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) war auch Zeit das er sie nicht mehr dafür benutzt am Ende des Kapitel´s beschwört er auch Schattendoppelgänger obwohl er im Kyuubi Mode ist. dawswundert mich jetzt. wie ist denn des möglich ichhab auf englisch irgendwo gelesen das das aufgund seiner unterschiedlich chakra typen funkt. das wurde so erklärt das er sie mitseinem senchakra beschwört. Jönäs 12:41, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) das wahr ab zusehen das Naruto trotz Kyuubi Mode sein Doppelgänger machen kann. die Doppelgänger prängen ja stark sein Kampfstil und da ist es sehr wunderlich könnte er sie nicht mehr benutzen nur weil er das Kyuubichakra kontrollier. hoffe das Kishi sich da aber eine gute erklärung aus denkt um dies zu begründen. Der Mini Rasenshuriken ist geil :DDDD Neues lieblingsjutsu ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:25, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) is echt so. is wahrscheinlich das gegenstück zu raikiri senbon. Jönäs 14:54, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist ja mal echt geil :D...Multi-Rasengan, Mini-Futon: Rasenshuriken und Rasengan-Vacuum. Ich mein das Rasengan ist ja die Technik seiner Vaters und das Naruto das Rasengan liebt wissen wir ja auch alle, aber das sowas bei rauskommt hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Bin gespannt was Kishi ihm noch alles an Techniken verpasst hat.--Vanel5780 15:47, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Und nochmal zu den Kagebunshin. Soweit ich das verstanden habe kann Naruto so viele Kagebunshin beschwören wie er will solange er nur das Chakra des Kyuubis benutzt. Sobald er aber auch den Körper des Fuchsgeistes benutzen will (halt das was Bee immer macht) muss er mit seinem Chakra aufpassen das der Kyuubi nicht wieder die Kontrolle erlangt. Daher kann er auch nicht die Bijuu-Formen benutzen wie Bee. Da dann der Kyuubi wieder die Kontrolle erlangen könnte. Aber solang er nur das Chakra benutzt ist das völlig egal. --Vanel5780 15:55, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) wir wissen jetzt, egal welche neue Techniken Naruto lernt, es werden immer Rasengans sein.^^ Aber eins hab ich jetzt nicht verstanden, waren jetzt schon von Anfang an alle Zetsus mit Yamatos Mokuton-Kraft verstärkt oder ist das jetzt neu, weil ich kann mich an keinen Zetsu davor erinnern, aus dem am Ende ein Baum wuchs.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:45, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :das mit dem baum ist ja nur ne reaktion auf narutos chakra [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:49, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::bins wieder :D (der mit den [.. :D ) naja mein senf: 1. find ic hdas mini frs zum schießen :'D 2. +neue technik - wieder ne neue rasengantechnik .. aber wir sind es ja mittlerweile gewöhnt. 3. neue info: der 1. jinchuuriki des kyuubi hatte die selbe fähigkeit wie naruto!! 4. hoffe ich auf ne verdammt gute erklärung von kishi für die bunshins.. weil es hieß doch laut bee, dass sobald er das chakra des kyuubi benutzt ein teil seines chakras auch benutzt wird , d.h. je mehr kagebunshins desto mehr chakra bekommt der kyuubi von naruto , d.h. umso schneller erfolgt ne transformation. er KANN den Körper des kyuubi gar nicht benutzen , weil er dafür so ne sympathie wie zwischen hachibi - bee herschen müsste, die information die bee damals gegebn hatte war ja auf den jetztigen modus gegeben , als naruto n rasengan machen wollte mithilfe von kagebunshin. ich bleibe gespannt!] @Vanel5780 das ist mit den Schattendoppelgänger galt für die Form die Naruto jetzt mit dem Kyuubi Chakra hat. vor dem jetztigen Kapitel hat Bee im gesagt das er damit keine Schattendoppelgänger machen darf. Hmm naja für mich war die Chakra Form (Die Form die Naruto jetzt halt immer benutzt) und die Kyuubi-Form (für das Bijuu-Dama und die Formen die Bee mit dem Hachibi immer benutzt) jetzt immer zwei unterschiedliche Stufen. Naja wir werden sehen wie Kishi das erklärt. Ich könnte mir da jetzt nur vorstellen das es was mit dem besonderen Chakra von Kushina zu tun hat und wie sie den Körper des Kyuubis eingesperrt haben. Naja lassen wir uns halt überraschen :)--Vanel5780 18:33, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) äh des sind keine unterschiedlichen formen die naruto hat des ist ein und des selbe. und das mit den schattendoppelgängern ist wirklich verwunderlich des ht nicht damit zu tun. bee hat eindeutig erklärt das er keine schattendoppelgänger während er sich im bijuu chakra mode befindet machen soll Jönäs 18:42, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich find die Aktion cool, wo bee erst mein zu den Leuten die auf sie zu komm das alles iwie ausser kontrolle ist oder sowas kann mich nicht recht erinnern und darauf Naruto dem Typen nen fick gibt :Dund heißt das Jutsu der Doppelgänger nicht jetzt anders mit Tujuu vorne dran :D und warum der Frosch da ist keine ahnung D: über mir: das tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu ist nicht neu.. das gabs schon in der ersten folge lol. Mir ist auf gefallen das es jetzt das zweite mal ist im Manga(erste war im KAmpf gegen Gaara) das Naruto einen Frosche für den Kampf geschworen hat. Hat Naruto gegen Pain nicht auch die Frösche benutzt? Oder hat er sie nicht beschworen, sondern sind die gleich mit ihm gekommen??? Nightround nein die Frösche wurden mit Naruto beschworenByakuya55 17:36, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okey gut so hatte ich das ungefähr in Erinnerung, war mir halt nciht mehr sicher. Voll hart das Naruto die soooo selten benutzt... Nightround Warum kann Naruto jetzt auf einmal im Kyuubi Modus doch "normale Rasengan"? Das verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz, hat er nicht gesagt, dass er das in dem Modus nicht kann? :normales rasengan kann er doch klar aber eigendlich nicht die schattendoppelgänger warum er sie trotzdem macht naja das muss uns wohl kishi mal beantworten : :sollte man nen eigenen artikel für naruto vollständige jichuriki form erstellen. eigentlich ist das nicht der richtige name für den modus.im manga wurde er tailed beast chakra mode genannt. oder einfach biju chakra modus auch wenn des beschissen klingt. Jönäs 11:11, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : : :Kapitel 519, letzte Seite.. Da sagt Naruto, dass er denkt, dass ein normales Rasengan in Tailed Beast Chakra Mode nicht funktioniert... Also falsch gedacht? lies ist dir das Kapitel nochmal durch da geht es um das neue Rasengan und nicht um das normal das kann er auch im Kyuubi Mode machen. nur das neue Rasengan wo Naruto auf das verhältnis zwischen Ying- und Yangchakra achten muss beherrscht Naruto noch nicht. Ich hab mir das Kapitel nochmal durch gelesen und mir ist auf gefallen das da ateht das Madara an scheint für unsterblich gehalten wird weil er die Zellen des 1. Hokage hat und er dank Oro sie nochmal so veränderte das er unsterblich wird. Tsunade sagt auch das die Zetsu Armme auch un sterblcih sei und die Shinobi sie nur besiegen können wenn sie versiegelt werden. des mit unsterblich galt nur für tobi und des mit dem versiegeln für die .aber die zetsus sieht maedosn ja das sie verreggenJönäs 14:11, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Tobi hat aus den Zellen des ersten Hokages Zetsu geschafen und er berherscht auch das Mokuton Byakuya55 17:25, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nächstes Kapitel wird relativ langweilig ^^ Wenn die Infos stimmen wird Shikaku einfach mit Naruto reden und der geht weiter Richtung Kampffeld Gaara und seine Leute können die Kage naja fangen aber der Mizukage setzt sein Stahljutsu ein und alle sind gerettet.. Epic Fail auf jeden Fall redet er etwas mit seinem Vater, dass er ihn töten wird, als Pflicht nun Kazekage zu sein. Ja und am Ende wird Mei Terumii von Sasuke angegriffen und naja am Hals gepackt ^^ Und er möchte wissen wo Naruto ist.. Vielleicht ein baldiges Treffen ?? PS: DIe Infos sind seit paar Minuten auf einer Seite bekannt, ob sie wirklich glaubhaftig sind kann ich ned versprechen :die infos kommen normaler weise erst mittwoch! auf welcher seite warst du? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:57, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC)